CRA Threesome
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Summary: Naruto and Konohamaru agreed on restoring the clan. But with the help of Hinata and Hanabi, things were getting a lot better and a whole lot hotter.
1. Initiation

Title: NaruXHina-CRA Threesome (Newly corrected and edited)

Summary: Naruto and Konohamaru agreed on restoring the clan. But with the help of Hinata and Hanabi, things were getting a lot better and a whole lot hotter.

Couple(s): NaruXHinaXShion, KonoXHanaXMoegi

Warning: **LEMON THREESOME**!

-9:35 A.M.-

It was a sunny and cloudless day in Konoha as the village started to wake up and enjoy a new day. But nothing could happen much when a spiky blonde teen waking up with some light on his eyes. Naruto was starting to get up as he noticed that Hinata, his girlfriend, was not in the bed with. He wonders where she is, but he decided to get out of bed and wake Konohamaru up for breakfast. Naruto and Hinata now have Konohamaru and Hanabi to move in with them as they packed everything out of his friend's house, and into their homes. Lady Tsunade approved of this, she wanted the four of them to get closer and get along more often. Naruto was walking out of his room, while having a messy hair and wearing only a white undershirt and green boxers, and finally headed in front of his buddy's door.

"Hey, Konohamaru! Wake up, dude!" Naruto said as he knocked on the door three times. But as he was about to knock again, the door was opened with Konohamaru, only wearing a gray tank top and black bed shorts.

"Oh! H-hey, Naruto." he replied tiredly.

Naruto chuckled. "So, how was your sleep?"

"Not bad. What about you?" Konohamaru questioned.

"Heh, it was great. Say, have you seen where Hinata is?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me! Maybe downstairs in the living room." Konohamaru stated.

"Wanna go check?" Naruto suggested.

"Sure!" his friend agreed as they headed downstairs.

The guys have finally arrived to the living room as they noticed that the Hyuuga sisters were not in the living room. They decided to check the dining room, and soon the guys spotted them. Hinata and Hanabi were eating some while looking at some magazines they've ordered. Hinata has messy, dark blue hair while wearing Naruto's black night shirt, and Hanabi was wearing a pink nightgown with matching slippers. The girls stopped reading and eating as they saw Naruto and Konohamaru coming to them.

"Good morning, guys!" Hanabi said with her mouth full of cereal.

Hinata giggled at her sister and looked at Naruto. "Good morning, Naru-kun. How was your sleep?"

"Eh, it was great. I've missed you in bed." Naruto said in a caring voice.

"Sorry about that, you look peaceful." Hinata smiled.

"Same thing for Kono-kun. He looks adorable and I didn't want to wake him, too." Hanabi answered as she ate her cereal and Konohamaru kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks!" Konohamaru said as his girlfriend nodded. "Say, are these two bowl me and Naruto's?"

"Yeah, me and Hanabi decided we make you guys breakfast while you guys were still sleeping." Hinata explained.

"Gee, thanks, Hina-chan!" Naruto grinned happily as he lightly kissed Hinata on the lips as him and Konohamaru sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. Naruto was almost done until he heard Hinata speaking.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something, Naru-kun. Do you mind if I speak to you in private?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm? Sure." Naruto replied as the two couples left the table and headed inside the living room. As they were now there, Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch and Naruto talked again. "So, what do you want to talk about, Hina-chan?"

Hinata just smiled and began to pull something out of her shirt and reached down her D-cupped chest and pulled out a letter. Naruto's eyes were widened as his nose trickled some blood and blushed furiously. Hinata just giggled and gave him the letter.

"Lady Tsunade gave me this while you were still sleeping. She came by earlier and hope you like it. Also, she told me a priestess named Shion is coming to move from the Demon Country to here today." Hinata explained as she gave him the message.

"No way! It's been so long that I saved her last time on that mission!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You know her that well, huh?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop me from being here for you, Hina-chan. I love you, and I don't tend to stop." Naruto said with care.

"Thank you, Naru-kun! I'm glad you felt that way for me." Hinata answered with an innocent and cute smile. "Now, aren't you going to read the letter?"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me." Naruto replied as he then open the letter. He began to read it as it said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you are having a great time with your girlfriend and the kids. I am here to announce that I have approved the CRA(Clan Restoration Act) for you to rebuild your clan of the Namikaze. It is your decision to decide if you want this, or not. And if you made your decision, you know where to find me at the Hokage tower. I got to tell you: You've grown up over these years, and you made a beautiful Hinata happy. And another thing, I'm thinking of Konohamaru can be a part of the CRA once he is at least 16 or older, so make sure that Hanabi doesn't get him in trouble. And Sakura came by the office and told me she said 'hello' and she and Sasuke are going to a resort in the Wave Country for a couple of days. Have a nice day, son!_

_Signed,_  
><em>Lady Tsunade(Fifth Hokage, Baa-chan, and caring mother)<em>

**P.S.- And what Hinata told you, Shion is coming to move in to Konoha. Remember to take care of her and show her around.**

As Naruto was finished, he looked at Hinata. "Hey, Hina-chan."

"What is it, Naru-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Lady Tsunade reinstated the CRA for me to restore the Namikaze clan." Naruto explained.

"Really? That's great!" Hinata said happily.

"Yeah, but I don't know. I have you; I don't want to have you be jealous of another girl between us." Naruto replied.

"I'm okay with it. Besides, you need some women who love you for what you are; not for power or money. You do need to build your clan and I will help you along the way." Hinata stated with a sweet voice and a small blush.

Naruto was never happier to have Hinata in his life. Ever since the first kiss they had, it changed them into what they and they are happy to be that way as a happy couple. "You're sweet and beautiful, Hina-chan." said Naruto.

"And you're kind and handsome, Naru-kun." Hinata replied as they started to kiss passionately while they are on the couch.

Naruto moved his arms around Hinata's back and started to rub it, earning a pleasent moan from Hinata. She deepened the kiss as her tongue explored her boyfriend's mouth as Naruto started to lower his hands. But when he did, he felt something different as he parted his lips with Hinata.

"Say, where are your panties?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Oh, I forget them. Don't you want me to wear something under there now?" Hinata asked seductively with a pout.

"Nah, you look sexy without them!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata laughs happily as she hugged Naruto.

But before they do more passion, they heard a knock on the door. Naruto and Hinata didn't know what to do because **a.)** Hinata is only wearing a night shirt with no panties or bra, and **b.)** Naruto is only wearing boxers. So, Konohamaru came in time and headed to the door.

"Relax, you two. You quickly get upstairs and get ready. I'll just stop them for a second." planned the teen as he headed to the door. Then, Naruto got Hinata up as carried her quickly bridal style to their room, with Hinata giggling. As they did, Konohamaru finally opened the door and he couldn't believe who it was: "Moegi! I wasn't expecting you to be here!"

Moegi was one of Konohamaru's friends and partner. She was also a nice friend to Hanabi when they first met at the Chunin Exam and Moegi even tried to hook her and Konohamaru together. Moegi has dark eye color and now has long, orange hair. She was now wearing a blue halter, a dark pink shirt, brown khaki skirt, and blue sandals.

"What's up, Kono-kun? Trust me: it's not that hard to find where you now live. Anyway, how are you and Hanabi doing?" Moegi asked.

"Well, we are doing great and we now got along better when we now moved with Naruto and his girlfriend." Konohamaru explained.

"That's great! You mind if I come in?" Moegi suggested.

"Sure! Also, Hanabi is in the kitchen eating. As for me, I'm changing to my regular clothes." he answered as he let her in and close the door behind him to head upstairs to his room. As Moegi came inside, she saw her best friend Hanabi sitting on a chair.

"Hey, Moegi-chan!" Hanabi said as she got up and hugged her friend.

"Hello, Hanabi-chan. How are you doing?" her friend asked.

"I'm a little tired, but fine. Also, Naruto and my sister is upstairs changing." Hanabi pointed out. "So, why are you here?"

"Just stopping by and seeing what you and Kono-kun might be doing." Moegi said.

"Well, I'm just doing nothing. But I think Kono-kun was thinking of heading to the Hokage tower to talk about something later on." Hanabi stated.

"That's cool. Say, do you mind if I hang out with you for today?" Moegi asked.

"No problem!" Hanabi exclaimed as the girls were now sitting on the couch and reading a magazine.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Hinata came downstairs as they were in new clothing: Naruto has an orange shirt, long-sleeved black undershirt, black jean shorts, and blue sandals; while Hinata have on a lavender tank top, a black miniskirt, and black heel sandal heels(A/N: It was Kurenai's idea to make Hinata look like a REAL woman).

"Wow! You look great, sis!" Hanabi approved to Hinata's new and sexy look.

"Thanks! Well, I'm off to the gates to meet up with Shion. Naru-kun, take care and enjoy a great day, okay?" Hinata said with a soft tone.

Naruto nodded and kissed Hinata as he headed out. "Oh! Hello, Moegi!"

Moegi waved as she then heard someone coming down. It was Konohamaru and he was wearing a green shirt with grey pants and brown sandals.

"Wait for me, Naruto!" Konohamaru shouted as he followed his 'big bro'. But stopped and noticed that he forgot something. He headed in the living room and pulling Hanabi in for a kiss on the lips. As he parted, Konohamaru said, "I'll come back later. See ya, Hana-chan!"

-9:46 A.M.-

As the three left, Hanabi was smiling and felt her lips that Konohamaru touched with his. Moegi saw this and smirked. "Something great happened to you and Kono-kun?"

Hanabi blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Also, I'm going tell you what me and Kono-kun did."

Moegi gasped with surprising news to what may be good. "Did you two...?"

Hanabi giggled and nodded again. "Kono-kun and I made love to each other. And he enjoyed every last part of it."

Moegi squealed with happiness as she hugged her friend. "I can't believe it! How did you get him to do that?"

"I got the idea from my sister some days ago. And trust me: it was WAY worth it!" Hanabi giggled.

"Man, your sister must be reading some tips from the _'Icha Icha Paradise'_." she smirked. "Oh! I even forgot to mention you something Lady Tsunade wanted me to tell you."

"What is it?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"She wanted you to know that she is reinstating the CRA for your boyfriend. But it won't be a problem when he must be at least 16 or older." Moegi stated.

"Are you serious? I can't wait! Wait, can't I tell him?" Hanabi asked.

"Of course, but Tsunade will tell him when he comes. In the meantime, Kono-kun will need someone and a partner for restoring his Sarutobi clan." Moegi said.

Hanabi thought about it, but she had an idea who might be perfect for that _'partnership.'_ "Say, how about you try to help me and Kono-kun with that CRA thing?"

Moegi's was shocked to hear that Hanabi would thought about having her be part of Hanabi and Konohamaru's life as his future wife. She didn't know what to say to have a chance to be with them more. "Are you serious?"

"For real! I am asking if you want to help me and Kono-kun. What do you say?" Hanabi asked kindly.

"Well, you two have been together, and both of you are my best friends. Okay, I'll be a part of your boyfriend's partnership. As long as you can share all of him."

"It's a deal!" approved Hanabi as she hugged her friend with joy. Moegi just smiled and hugged Hanabi back. As they let go, Hanabi thought of something to pass the time. "Moegi-chan, how about we train for a bit?"

"Sure!" she answered as Hanabi got upstairs to change as they began to head outside and train.

-10:06 A.M.-

At the gates of Konoha, Hinata was waiting on the arrival of the priestess Shion as she waited patiently for the girl. But then, she spotted someone that is walking towards the Leaf Village. It was a good thing that Naruto gave a description of what Shion looks like: she has blonde hair that was long and has light purple eyes. She was now wearing a white top shirt, red shorts, and brown sandals. Shion was walking all the way to the village as she noticed Hinata standing by the gate.

_'Hmm... Maybe the Hokage must've gotten the lady here to help me out. I'm good with that.'_ thought Shion as was now in the Hidden Leaf and was being greeted by Hinata.

"Hello! My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm a Hyuuga member and future heiress, sister of Hanabi Hyuuga; a Chunin-ranked ninja, and girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki." she announced.

"Thanks. I'm Shion, the priestess of the Demon Country, and a friend of Naruto Uzumaki." Shion introduced. "So wait a minute: you're his girlfriend?" Hinata nodded. "Wow! Naruto was right: you are beautiful."

"Thanks for the great compliment. I get that all the time." Hinata said with a smile.

"Well, I noticed that you were by the gates. The Hokage sent you to help me around the village?" Shion questioned.

"No; Naru-kun did. He wanted me to help you around Konoha while he is handling some business with Hokage-sama." Hinata said as the girls begin to walk.

"It was nice of him." Shion complied. "Naruto told me about you: you and Naruto kissed goodbye to each other, he returned and asked you on a date, and the both of you took down the Akatsuki members of Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi."

"He told you all that?" Hinata asked curiously as Shion nodded. "Well, I was hoping someone was kind to my Naru-kun."

"Well, there's one thing I forgot to tell you about." Shion stated.

"What is it, Shion?" Hinata asked kindly.

"You see, I'm a future seeker(or seer); I look into the future and see visions of what happens. And..." Shion paused as she began to blush and grabs Hinata's hand and leading her somewhere away from the crowd. Hinata was confused, but she didn't say anything. They finally found a field that was quiet and the perfect place to talk about what she saw. "And, I saw you and Naruto making love."

"You saw what?" This was embarrassing, but crazy, to hear what the priestess had said and saw. Did she vision them having sex? Maybe it was a few weeks ago after Hinata said she would be in the nude for the whole day. "Y-You a-a-actually s-saw us t-t-together?"  
>Shion nodded. "But don't worry, I won't tell."<p>

"W-Well, I will believe you. So, what else did you envisioned?" Hinata stuttered while still blushing.

"None. But there was one: the Clan Restoration Act. I noticed that Naruto needed help restoring his Namikaze clan, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I was hoping to help you both." Shion smiled.

Hinata was surprised that Shion would mention that, and was shocked to know that she wants to help out her and Naruto. Maybe she can help them, but she wanted to know if she means it. "Um, Shion? Do you really want to help me and Naruto restore his clan?"

"I would love to help. My only purpose is to help Naruto become whole again with his whole clan rebuilt and have a family with him. I care less about money, wealth, or power; only to know that Naruto needed love, respect, and happiness in his life. And with the challenges he will face, I would glady risk everything to save him and you from being apart. After all, you and Naruto are a perfect couple and I hope to be part of it." Shion was truly honest and sincere to what she said as Hinata was now smiling.

"Okay. Welcome to the family." Hinata said as she was receiving a hug from Shion who felt happy and joyful. Hinata reassured the hug and noticed that she heard Shion's stomach growling. "You hungry?"

Shion let go and looked at Hinata. "Yes, please. The only thing I've eaten along the way was some sandwiches, berries, and some herbal tea."

"Well, we do have one place that my boyfriend goes to everytime he's hungry." Hinata said as they began to head back to the Hidden Village.

"And what would that restaurant be called?" Shion asked.

Hinata smiled and giggled. "Ichiraku's Ramen Shop!"

-10:34 A.M.-

Naruto and Konohamaru have went inside the Hokage's office and they were a little bored as they were just walking around the village to pass a little time. Naruto opened the door and saw his adopted mom, Tsunade, just looking out the window and seeing the entire village working and walking around. She turned around and smiled to see her favorite person: Naruto.

"Hello there, son! How are you doing?" Tsunade said as Naruto and Konohamaru came inside to sit down. "And hello, Konohamaru!"

"Greetings, Hokage-sama." he replied with a grin.

"Hey, mom! I'm doing great, and what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Not much, but wait until you try the _'Hokage stuff'_ and you know why I need my Sake." Tsunade said enthusiastically.

"Well, try summoning a **'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'** to help you out while you take a break. It may work." Konohamaru suggested.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. I can see where you got Naruto's pranking skills from." Tsunade and Naruto laughed as Konohamaru just smile.

"Well, mom, I came here to talk about the CRA approval." Naruto stated.

Tsunade seems to be curious, remembering to have Hinata give him the letter. "So, you came to a decision. I mean, if you don't want to, I understand."

"No, it's not that. See, I was thinking about restoring my clan again. Even though I want to, it's just that I love Hina-chan to care for and never give up on her. I just don't want another woman come between us. But Hina-chan gave me a chance to do so and have me decide it. So, yes, I want to approve the CRA. Not just for me; but for Hina-chan."

To what surprised Tsunade was that Naruto wanted to have the CRA happen as that. And with that, the Namikaze name will be restored again and Naruto will be happy more and never being alone. Tsunade smiled and was thinking that Naruto may have happiness in his life again after suffering from a harsh childhood.

"All right, son. It is approved." she answered as Naruto smiled widely and Konohamaru patted him on the back. "And Konohamaru..."

Konohamaru stopped and noticed the Hokage called him. "Y-Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm also putting you on the CRA, too. Knowing that you were living up to the Sarutobi name. I thought you might have a chance to restore it, too."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Konohamaru smiled. "And I also know that I have to wait until I am at least older. But I don't mind taking thee time to do the act."

"Let me guess, Naruto told you everything?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Konohamaru answered.

"Hmm, okay." Tsunade said with a smile and was being calmed over these years with Naruto becoming young man.

"Well, it looks like we're done here. Ready to go, Konohamaru?" Naruto said as he got up.

"Yeah! Say, do you want to head to Ichiraku's for a bite?" Konohamaru suggested.

"No problem! Anyway, thanks for the conversation." Naruto said to Tsunade.

"Anytime, Naruto." she replied, but was surprised that Naruto gave her a hug. As he let go, Naruto just smiled.

"See ya, mom!" he said him and Konohamaru left the office in smoke.

Tsunade was never expecting that, but she'd care much as she smiled and look up at the ceiling. She sighed and thought, _'I wish I could date a guy that was like Naruto. I wish Jaraiya was here and stop peeping at the women.'_

-11:01 A.M.-

As Naruto and Konohamaru was walking to Ichiraku's, Naruto just stopped to see some familiar people coming out of the ramen shop. And before he knew it, he saw Hinata and Shion.

"Hey, Hina-chan! Shion!" Naruto said cheerfully as he and Konohamaru started to head towards them.

Hinata heard the noise and saw her boyfriend and Konohamaru coming. "Hey, Naru-kun!"

Naruto came and gave his girlfriend a hug, but also noticing the priestess. "Hey, Shion!"

She just smiled and waved. "Hello, Naruto. You look great! It's better than the jumpsuit, I see."

"Yeah, Hina-chan helped me out. But I do have a new life. Also, I want you to meet my friend, and mostly a little brother, Konohamaru Sarutobi." Naruto announced.

"Hello, Shion-sama." Konohamaru said.

"Hello, and please call me 'Shion'. I'm now part of a Leaf citizen." she said kindly.

"So, how are you enjoying the Leaf?" asked Naruto.

"The place is great with all the nice people, cooperative ninja squads, best places, and the best ramen shop. Don't tell the chefs, but I prefer this place better." Shion giggled.

"Will do!" Naruto said. "Anyway, me and Konohamaru are going to eat. And later on, we'll just train and explore around for some hours."

"Okay then! Well, take care of yourselves and don't be late. Come back home about seven or eight." Hinata said as she kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto just smiled as Hinata and Shion headed to her home. Konohamaru headed inside and was wondering if his bud will come and eat.

"Hey, Naruto! You're hungry or what?" he exclaimed as Naruto shook his head and turned around to get his stomach filled with his favorite food.

-3:34 P.M.-

Hinata, Hanabi, Moegi, and Shion were lounging around the house to talk about what they did in the past. Still, it was pretty quiet to have the guys still being out, but Hinata decided to talk about what's important.

"Okay, girls. I was thinking about something." Hinata stated.

"What is it, Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"It's about the CRA agreement that Naru-kun and Kono-kun accepted. It's safe to say we want them to know that we care more about them and the clan to be restored." stated Hinata.

"It is true; I mean, I want Kono-kun to feel right at home to have his name to live up for the Third." Hanabi answered.

"Don't worry. Kono-kun and Naruto-kun will never be alone when we become good wives to both of them." Moegi replied as Hinata and Hanabi was stunned with a surprise.

"I agree. So, let's do our best." Shion smiled as the Hyuuga sisters were happy to hear what the two girls have. But then, Hinata and Hanabi thought of a sneaky way to have them in the family.

"Well then, I guess we can have a little '_initiation'_ for making sure you girls are ready for our boyfriends' approval." Hinata smiled as her sister smirked.

Both Shion and Moegi were confused to know what the girls meant by _'initiation'_, but it wasn't long until they were dragged all the way into Hinata's bedroom. As they were now inside, Hanabi locked the door behind them and the Hyuuga sisters looked at each other with a grin on their faces. They now nodded and began to strip down their own clothes until they have no undergarments on them. Moegi and Shion started to blush furiously as they saw the sisters standing in front of them naked. They didn't know what to say or look away embarrassed. But it didn't stop there: Hinata and Hanabi then came closer to them and got the girls up. As they did that, Hinata broke the silence.

"For this initiation, we need you girls to strip down of all your clothings." Hinata grinned widely.

"Exactly! So, take everything off." Hanabi said slyly.

Without any second thought, Shion and Moegi began to strip down all their clothes as they were still knowing how this initiation might go to. To what impressed the Hyuuga sisters was how the girls were looking: Shion has nice curves with a mid-sized figure like Ino's, and her chest size was forming C-cupped breasts with a perfect buttock. And for Moegi, her figure was slim and formed some A-cupped breasts and same buttocks like Hanabi's.

"Wow! You girls look beautiful!" Hanabi exclaimed as Shion and Moegi blushed redder.

"I agree. Now, ready for the initiation?" Hinata said as the girl nodded.

[QUICK LEMON]

And with that, Hinata suddenly grabbed Shion closer and kissed her. Shion couldn't believe what the Hyuuga did as she has her eyes widened with utter shock. Even Moegi didn't believe this, but her eyes opened wider as her friend Hanabi suddenly kissed her, too. But what Shion and Moegi couldn't help was that they actually enjoyed the kiss from the Hyuuga sisters. Moegi started to feel her friend hugging her body closer to deepen the lips together as Hinata started to lay Shion down to the bed and have the excitement going on more. Hinata then moved her tongue inside Shion's mouth to savor the taste of lust inside. Shion starts to moan lightly as she now rubbed Hinata's body. It was so much that Shion followed Hinata's pattern and tongue-wrestled her. But when they were doing that, Hinata began to finger her partner as the priestess moaned more.

Hanabi was covering her friend with soft kisses with so much lust as Moegi moaned softly with every skin being touched by Hanabi's lips. The two girls were on the floor on their knees as Moegi start to have Hanabi's lips returning to hers. But they parted apart as saliva was connected and Hanabi smirked as she licked it away. Her head now slowly nibbling on Moegi's neck as she pecked away. Moegi started to have a bit of horniness inside her system that she wanted more. It was then that Hanabi started to leave a small hickey on her shoulder and it was a little gift for her initiation. But it was close to Moegi having to moan, but was silenced when Hanabi deepened the kiss more.

Both Hinata and Shion felt their naked bodies rubbed against each other with such passion as they were still kissing. But it was then that Hinata lowered herself to Shion's left breasts and started to suck her nipple. Shion's moan of pleasure means Hinata's lust of horniness was flowing as she had her hand massaging Shion's right breast. It was actually kind of fun for the girls to have a little girl-girl action while the guys are away. Shion felt Hinata's teeth nibbling on her as Hinata now use her tongue to lick her. She then left some saliva there and switched to the next breast and continued the same routine.

-Hinata & Shion-  
>After a few minutes of foreplay, the Hyuuga sisters decided to have one more thing to finish the initiation. And by the looks of it, Shion and Moegi were breathing softly and were slightly tired. Hinata then whispered something to her sister's ear and Hanabi smirked with an evil smile. But it was not a problem as Moegi and Shion were already in bed and prepared to be in the family. It was now time that Hinata then lifted Shion's legs and began to have their legs connected. Shion began to moan louder as her clit was connected to Hinata. Hinata began first as she thrusts further to Shion's as she began to softly moan. Her pussy was starting to go scissor-mode as her body started to go in heat with much pleasure as it was thrusting more. Shion screamed to the orgasm that was now coming to get her, but Hinata insisted she hold on for another minute. Shion complied, but was kissed on the lips from Hinata to make sure that happens. With the scissoring going on, the girls started to scream in happiness as their pussies were rubbing against each other and they were moaning for their naked bodies were sweating and heated up. As they were now close to climaxing, Hinata thrusts one more time and they came together.<p>

-Hanabi & Moegi-  
>As Moegi was now laying down on the floor, on her back, Hanabi then giggled silently as she lowered her lower part to Moegi's face. Now, she started to have her own fun as she began to finish the initiation with the 69 position. Moegi opened her mouth and started to lick her friend's moist womanhood. Hanabi thinks it tickles as she giggled and started to lick Moegi's pussy. Moegi started to moan, but still licked her friend's juices. Hanabi lowered down a little as Moegi moved her head upward as Hanabi got more pleasure. While between licking her friend's pussy, she started to moan as her folds were now being sucked massively with every love. It was time to even up the lust as Hanabi deepend her tongue and slurped the juices streaming down. Moegi moaned louder to not even have a care in the world as her as it was too much with her friend loving the scent of lust in the air. "H-Hanabi! I-I'm gonna…" "Let's do it together..." And with that, they now began to climax with so much cum to squirt each other's chest and face.<p>

[LEMON ENDED]

As the girls were finished, they headed to Naruto's and Hinata's private bath to clean up after the initiation that Shion and Moegi passed. The girls were now thinking of what to do when the guys come back. And, they finally chose some ideas.

"So it's decided! That will be our surprise when our boys come back from training and they'll be amazed." Hinata said.

"It could be a 'CRA Celebration' party, or something like that." added Hanabi.

"Do you think it may be to their likings?" Shion asked with concern.

"Relax! The 'Icha Icha Paradise' they read will make them have a wild effect with us. It's something that they couldn't get their eyes off." Moegi smiked.

"And besides, I think we have what it takes. Now, ready to get a little horny before Naru-kun and Kono-kun get here?" Hinata suggested.

"Like how?" Shion and Moegi asked.

"Like this!" the Hyuuga sisters giggled, and shouted, as they now began to kiss them for excitement.

-8:00 P.M.-

Naruto and Konohamaru were now heading home to their girls as they finished training, explored the whole village for a while, had ramen, and relaxed at the Konoha springs. Luckily for them, the women in the springs thanked both of them to KO'd the Ero-sennin for looking at them. It was a fun day for them, but it would be better when they will settle down with the girls. As they reached the house, Naruto then spotted a note that was on the door. He took and it and it read:

_Dear Naru-kun and Kono-kun,_

_If you now see this, I want you guys to know that we have a little surprise for you inside. But first, Naru-kun enters the front door to the bedroom, and Kono-kun enters to his room by the window._

_Loved your girlfriends,_  
><em>Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga<em>

And with that, the guys followed directions and went different ways. Naruto has entered inside and locked the front door as he hurried up to his and Hinata's bedroom. And luckily for Konohamaru, the window was now unlocked as it was the perfect chance to see his lovely girlfriend. As both the guys were now in the room, but it was pitched dark inside. They began to turn on the lights, but there was something that gave them a nosebleed and widened eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...

-  
><strong>Comment and review what would be best for the next part!<strong>


	2. NaruHinaShion

Naruto was now about to become an unconscious ninja as he was now seeing now Hinata and Shion sitting on his bed. But for the excitement: Hinata was wearing nothing but Naruto's old jumpsuit jacket, and Shion was very topless and was wearing only his orange pants. This was something he could expect from Hinata, but Shion? It was almost too much. But his own brain knocked some senses into him and making him say something.

"Why Naru-kun, so good of you to join us. I thought we might start the party without you." Hinata said seductively as she licked her lips. Naruto was startled by this, that his manhood was tenting his jean shorts. "Come, Naru-kun, don't leave me and Shion-chan waiting for you."

"Y-Y-YOU AND S-S-SHION-CHAN? ON MY BED? W-W-WEARING MY CLOTHES!" Naruto stuttered as he was almost about to faint.

"Naruto-kun, don't have me and Hinata-chan waiting! We need the warmth, mostly my chest." Shion said in a sexy tone as she touched her chest.

"Well then, let me try to warm you up a bit." Hinata replied in a sexy tone.

But what he didn't expect more was that Hinata and Shion then looked at each other and they began to kiss each other on the lips. Naruto was now freaking hard as he couldn't take it. His feet started to move closer to his bed with a pervy look(similiar to anyone). As the girls parted, they smiled deviously as they got up from the bed and started to grab Naruto.

Hinata then pulled him for a sweet kiss and Naruto kissed back with much intense. They soon parted as Hinata whispered something to her boyfriend and he smirked. Soon, he noticed Shion smiling happily and she came closer to him as she cupped his whiskered cheeks and kissed him fully on the lips. Hinata smirk a bit as she watched the two lovers kissing each other. As she started to wonder, it was getting a little 'stuffy' in the room with all the lust.

"Oh, this is getting too hot for me. Maybe I should zip this down a bit." Hinata said in a sexy tone as she then slowly began to unzip her jacket all the way. Naruto and Shion then parted and looked at Hinata as Hinata's D-cupped breasts bounced out of Naruto's jacket. She still wore the jacket, but it will be much sexier if it was entirely off. Naruto then started to grab one of Hinata's breasts and suck on the hardened nipple of Hinata's. Shion looked curious to what Hinata may feel if her other nipple was sucked on. After all, the pleasant moan from the future heiress was music to hear as the priestess starts to make her move with her mouth to Hinata's chest.

Hinata's moan was louder to break a glass with one pitch. It was a good thing that Shion put a sound barrier in the whole room while the two couples were making out with each other. But for Naruto, his mouth started to handle everything as he went up to Hinata's neck and softly kissed every part of it. It tickled her and she giggled at the welcoming touch and moaned because Shion now moved her hand and massages Hinata's left breasts while she was now licking the pink nipple. It never been this pleasant for her to have this much fun in a while. Shion now switched as she then noticed that Naruto parted away and decided to let the girls have their fun. Naruto sat on the bed and watch the show.

The girls were now hugged together as Hinata began to kiss her girl down with kisses heading down from her lips to her soft stomach. But what she noticed is that Shion was still wearing Naruto's pants. "H-Hinata-chan...p-please get those out of the way. I-I want Naruto-kun to feel me, including y-you." Shion said between moans as she was still feeling Hinata's lips touching her stomach.

Hinata nodded with a sly grin as she unbuttoned the pants and slowly dropped them down and started to feel a little 'thirsty' as she started to kiss Shion's virgin womanhood. Shion felt a pleasant touch down there as she wanted more; knowing it was granted as Hinata's tongue entered inside her clit and began having juice coming out. It became more interested as Naruto sat back up and began sucking Shion's breasts and having much horniness. But this time, he stripped down all his clothes to have both the girls be very interested. Naruto now have his girlfriend handle the rest as Hinata have Shion do one more thing.

"AHH! MMM! AHH! P-PLEASE! C-CAN I NOW C-C-CUM?" Shion desperately asked if she couldn't hold it.

Hinata giggled and tapped Shion's behind, telling her to go ahead. As she did, cum started to flow out of her blissful orgasm and sprayed on Hinata's face and chest. It was slowly dripping as Hinata started quenching her thirst and she started saving the cum inside her mouth.

"You mind if I have some, Hina-chan?" the Hyuuga beauty looked up and Naruto smiled if Hinata can share some inside her mouth. She did nothing but have her lips connecting his with Shion's cum in his mouth. It tasted much sweeter with Hinata mixed together. Shion just still stood there and watch the lovers drank her cum. But it was weird that she wanted to know how Naruto would taste like.

Naruto's manhood was longer of 9 inches and Shion was wondering how Hinata could take that much. "How can you take on that? It could break any girl down from this handsome hottie!" Shion realized that she was talking about Naruto, who was now lying on the bed, and blushed furiously. Hinata just giggled and was hoping to keep dreaming and let the cockfest begin. But Shion got over it and began to lick the tip, followed by Hinata to send a jolt to Naruto as she followed Shion's lead.

Naruto gritted his teeth and groaned as the girls were licking away while Hinata gently stroke his manhood for a little push. Shion paced herself and started to go faster as she and Hinata started taking turns of blowing and sucking on the tip of his manhood. Both the girls were going all the way until it was no more when Naruto started moaning again, but a little louder. It was this much pleasure that his cock was covered with drips of saliva. "More, more! Please keep on going until I cum."

Naruto then rolled his head back and enjoy the pleasure. But Hinata wanted to finish it as she strokes Naruto's cock to have cum flowing. And after a few strokes, cum was flying on the girl's faces. Hinata and Shion cheered as they happily clean themselves off. As they saw Naruto, they saw him smile and smirked at Hinata as she got the signal to know that it is time for Shion to lose something precious to her.

"All right, Shion-chan, ready for him to get inside you?" Hinata suggested with a wide grin.

"Nothing would make me happier." Shion happily replied.

"Okay! Now, prepare your 'Birth Control Jutsu' as I head myself to my Naru-kun's face." Hinata said in a sweet tone as begins to lower herself to her lover's face.

"You know, I do miss your taste, Hina-chan." Naruto chuckled, but groaned as Shion finally went inside as she holds her scream.

Hinata blushed and giggled. "Don't worry, enjoy it tonight." Hinata finally straddled down as the girls were now living the party as Shion started to grind on Naruto's cock. Shion really wanted to moan, but Hinata prevented that by kissing her fully on the lips while bouncing up and down on her boyfriend's face. But the kiss also prevented her to moan because Naruto was licking on Hinata's moist pussy.

Shion enjoyed the tempting pleasure as she was having tears of passion coming out because she was part of a family. Hinata then suck on Shion's nipple and thinking of 'milking' her breast. Her cunt was also feeling a sudden twitch that Naruto is ready to cum inside. As for Hinata, she want thinking the same thing as her body was filled with estacy that she needed to release. "Uh-uh-uh! Ready to cum, Shion-chan?" Hinata moaned.

"PLEASE!" Shion gasped and screamed from an almost-bliss orgasm.

"Naru-kun, spank if you are ready." Naruto replied with the spank on Hinata's backside, causing her to moan louder. "All right, on three: 1...2...3!" And with that, the girls and Naruto came out with the ultimate 3-way orgasm.

-  
>After cleaning each other's cum, the three were now in bed after the afterglow of the love-making they had. Naruto was now surrounded with two girls laying their heads on his chest as they were feeling happy. As Hinata and Shion were still awake, Naruto slept peacefully.<p>

"W-wow! That was amzing. I can see why you love him so much, Hinata-chan." Shion said tiredly.

Hinata giggled as she hugged Naruto by the waist. "Yeah, I do. I would do everything to be with him. Also, I can't wait to be his wife. I'm glad you helped."

"Like I said: I would do anything to keep you loving couple happy. And, we can share him." Shion stated as Hinata smiled.

"Hey, Shion-chan?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Shion answered.

"I love you." Hinata said as she kissed Shion's lips. The priestess blushed pink and giggled.

"I love you, too, Hinata-chan." Shion replied. "But most of all..."

"We love our Naru-kun!" the girls giggled as they now kissed his whiskered cheeks. They have the night taking over them as Hinata and Shion sleep peacefully. Little did they know, Naruto heard them and smile.

"Love you, too, Hina-chan and Shion-chan."

-  
>End of Part 1. Part 2 is coming. Comment and review for any ideas for KonoHanaMoegi(and if you don't like it, make bad comments somewhere else)!<p> 


	3. KonoHanaMoegi

_Author's note: I got some ideas from a few people and they were the ideas of KCWolfman and ItchaItchacritic. Hope you enjoy!_

-  
>Konohamaru was now having a massive nosebleed that would take him out as he now saw something that he was never going to regret: Hanabi and Moegi were kissing in a desiring mood as they were now wearing high school uniforms that was white unbuttoned short-sleeved shirts with blue miniskirts. And to what now stopped him there were no panties underneath their skirts. His face was now blushing furiously as his body can't even feel to move. The girls stopped kissing and looked at the blushing boy. They giggled and began to get out of bed and headed forward to him.<p>

"Oh, Kono-sensei," Hanabi asked seductively as she finger walk her boyfriend's shirt. "sorry we were making out in front of you."

"_'K-K-K-K-Kono-sensei'_?" Konohamaru stuttered frantically.

"Oh, yeah. We were thinking of you. How would such a strong, sexy, young hot rod would have something bigger to use on Hana-chan?" Moegi replied in a sexy tone as her hand softly gripped Konohamaru's family jewels.

Hanabi pretended to gasp as she said, "Moegi-chan! Are you groping his cock? Kono-sensei doesn't like us dirty girls that way."

Moegi pouted. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you have to punish me."

Hanabi smirked. "Don't you mean the **BOTH** of us? Because I was thinking of having a piece of our Kono-sensei."

It was so much that Hanabi and Moegi stated to strip every piece of clothing their future husband have on. But as they were finished, Moegi gasped and looked at her 'sensei's' hardened cock.

"My Kami! I didn't know you can take that inside you, Hana-chan!" shocked Moegi.

"Trust me, it was very worth it!" she giggled. "So, who would you want to punish?"

"The good, lovable Hana-chan?" Moegi said as Hanabi kissed Konohamaru. "Or the naughty, lustful Moegi?"

She then turned his head and suddenly kissed him on the lips and began to feel his member touching her. Hanabi didn't mind as her mind told her to do something only a _'nice girl'_ would do. As she looks down, her boyfriend's cock was long enough to be lick inside her mouth. She then bent down as Hanabi began to place her whole mouth on his manhood. As Moegi was still kissing her new boyfriend, Konohamaru started to groan in pleasure as he sensed that Hanabi was licking and blowjobbing him greatly.

Moegi then paused and joined the fun with her girl as they started licking him. Konohamaru laid back on the door and feel the warmth of his girls while Hanabi and Moegi sped up the pleasure more than just loving it. But as soon it would be over, Hanabi inhaled more and started to make the girls's sensei come to them. And he did as hot, sticky cum was shooting into Hanabi mouth. But as Moegi saw her friend's smirk, Hanabi gave her Konohamaru's taste inside her mouth with the satisfied lust.

Konohamaru thought that this may be a good opportunity to teach them to 'respect' their sensei more. "All right, ladies! Time for you to strip down." he ordered.

The girls followed their sensei's order as they were now dropping every piece of clothing they had on. As they were finished, Hanabi and Moegi stood naked and smiled to follow more orders.

"What are you going to do with us, Kono-sensei?" Hanabi asked while pretending to be frightened.

"Whatever you do, don't spank us!" Moegi added.

Konohamaru smirked evilly. "Oh, why don't you turn around, bent down on your knees, and recieve your punishments together." As they followed, Konohamaru began to put his fingers up for a hand sign. Smoke was covered and quickly disappear; only to reveal another one of him. But his clone was now having a set of two ropes to have different methods of making them be punished. "Clone, tie their arms up. Because we're gonna make them scream!"

After a quick tying, Konohamaru and his clone began to grab the girls' backside and slide their members slowly on them to hear the girls moan.

"Ready for your punishments?" he said with a smirk as him and the clones spanked them, causing them to moan in pleasure.

"Oh, yes! Hump us with your manly cock inside our asses!" Moegi sweared as Hanabi kissed her lovingly.

"On three: 1...2...3!" he exclaimed as his clone and him slammed themselves inside the girls as Hanabi and Moegi groaned in pain, but it soon passed as it was now moans of happiness. They began to pace a little faster and started to hump more on their asses with so much lust. Konohamaru then slaps Hanabi's butt and she whimpered as Moegi started to finger herself for the fun of it. And with a big smirk, Konohamaru began slamming in and out as his clone began settling his normal pace with Moegi still fingering her clits.

Soon after, he came and Moegi started to cum along with the clone mixed. Konohamaru then starts spanking Hanabi hard every other time as Hanabi could scream with more pleasure. After a few minutes he cum inside Hanabi's butt and she whimpered more happily as a good girl she is. But as he was done, he noticed his clone was licking cum of of Moegi. Hanabi was almost feeling a little _'naughty'_ as she got an idea.

"Kono-kun," she whispered, "I know a way you can punish her more."

"Konohamaru listened to her idea and put on an evil smirk. "Hana-chan, I love you."

She giggled and recieved a kiss from her caring, yet sex-crazed, boyfriend. As they parted, Hanabi looked at the clone and got his attention. "Take a break, clone lover. Me and Kono-sensei got this covered."

The clone nodded and disappeared as they now saw a satisfied Moegi laying on the bed.

"Well, do I need another punishment?" Moegi smirked.

"Oh, yes. But we have something better for you..."

[A few minutes later...]

Moegi was now tied up onto the bed as her arms and feet were knotted on each side on the bed, exposing now every layer of her body to Konohamaru and Hanabi with a lustful smile on their faces.

"Say, are you a virgin?" Konohamaru asked kindly.

Moegi just nodded. "I don't mind! I just want you guys to have your ways with me tonight. And besides, I need to have my punishment be done so lustfully."

And with that, Konohamaru smiled and Hanabi began crawl over to Moegi's sexy body. As she began to go forward, she gave Moegi a sincere kiss on the lips before her virginity is gone away.

"You know, I think you miss my cum." Hanabi said in a seductive tone.

"I think I might need some while I enjoy your Kono-sensei thrusting me in and out." Moegi replied lustfully.

"Well then, your wish is my command." Hanabi complied as she now have he wet pussy now being placed on Moegi's mouth. "All right, baby! Let it rip!"

Konohamaru nodded and began to enter his manhood inside Moegi's virgin pussy. As he penetrated her folds, he heard a slight moan from Moegi, but it then came from Hanabi who is facing backwards. It was more pleasant to even have Konohamaru get a perfect view of Hanabi's backside. Hanabi noticed this and blushed.

"Kono-sensei, you are so dirty!" Hanabi giggled and blushed more.

"Why? I'm just teaching my beautiful angel and her friend a sexy lesson." Konohamaru slyly said.

"Well then, keep on thrusting her." Hanabi exclaimed as she now gasped with excitement after feeling her clits being cleaned out.

As he thrusted more, Moegi suddenly moaned louder as Hanabi was now bucking her hips to see if it was enough to satisfy her friend's thirst for everlasting pleasure. It became so much that he sped up and started to groan more as he held his climax a little longer. But it became noted that Hanabi was now telling him something. She told him to go ahead and finish it. She grinned and started to thrust about a few more times. And when it was now close, all three of them shouted and came together.

-  
>Moegi was now untied as her and Hanabi was now laying down on Konohamaru's chest with their heads.<p>

"Man, it was worth it..." Moegi said tiredly.

"Hehe, you girls were great tonight. I wonder how Naruto handle the other girls?" Konohamaru asked Hanabi.

"Propably the same thing like us, but different." she giggled and snuggled more on her boyfriend's chest.

"So, Kono-sensei," Moegi said seductively, "how did we do?"

Konohamaru smirked happily. "You both passed with great sex performance and great screams."

The girls giggled and blushed as they gave him a kiss from each lips. "Goodnight, Kono-sensei!"

"Goodnight, girls." he said quietly as they now began to sleep.

[Epilogue-5 years later]

Naruto and Konohamaru were coming back from their late training session as they were enjoying a great day. Naruto was now the 6th Hokage and Konohamaru was his new successor when he pass it to him someday. The guys were now married and have four loving wives to accept after the CRA was initialized when they got married. Things were going well as him and Konohamaru spotted his sensei, Iruka Umino, and his wife, Ayame Umino.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto! How's everything?" Iruka happily replied.

"It's going great. And hello, Ayame." the new Hokage said.

"Hey, guys! So, where are you guys heading to?" she asked.

"Well, we're heading back home to the girls. We got a message that they got a surprise for us!" Konohamaru replied.

"You don't want to keep them waiting, do you?" Iruka chuckled.

"I guess you're right. Well, see ya, guys!" Naruto said as him and Konohamaru hugged the married couple goodbye.

The guys hurried home and quickly reached the door. Konohamaru opened the door and they suddenly head inside. But for them, the guys heard some giggling upstairs. To their ways (in a perverted way), Naruto and Konohamaru quickly went up to Naruto's main room and check it out. But when they open the doors, the guys were now getting a slight nosebleed as they saw four sexy girls sitting on the bed with sexy kimonos(Hinata: lavender, Shion: red, Hanabi: light brown, and Moegi: yellow and orange).

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, HUSBANDS!" shouted the girls as their husbands were now smiling.

"Gee, thanks!" Konohamaru complied.

"Yeah, but you don't have to do all this for me and my bro. We love you girls!" Naruto happily stated.

"Well, we thought you two may help you guys relax more." Hinata said.

"So, you think you are up for it?" Moegi asked seductively.

"Or do us girls have to seduce you to come to us?" Shion added.

Naruto and Konohamaru smirked. "Like how?"

But no answer came out as the girls now loosely took off their whole kimonos off and were now completely naked. And to their surprised, the guys were now pulled in as the girls closed the door. But then, Hanabi slightly opened the door and placed a sign by the door saying **"Do Not Disturb"**. Hanabi then look up and shushed.

"Good night!" she giggled as she close the door and headed back to seduce her husband and join the fun.

-  
><em>Anyway, that is it! Review and do not give me bad comments! Thanks!<em>


End file.
